Dr. Mario
Dr. Mario (or D. Mario as he is called on the character select screen) is an unlockable character. He was added in v.0.5, and is a clone character of Mario, although this is often debatable since his special moves function aesthetically different. Attacks Basic Moveset: * Punch: By pressing the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage. * Side Punch: By pressing down and the first button, this melee attack does 3 damage. * Jump Kick: By pressing the up button and the first button, this melee attack does 3 damage. * Dive: By pressing either side button and the first button, this melee attack does 1-4 damage. * Kick: By tapping either side button and the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage. Specials: * Pill Throw: By pressing the second button, this ranged attack deals 3 damage. * Upward Pill: By pressing down and the second button, this attack deals 3 damage. * Super Jump: By pressing up and the second button, this attack deals 5 damage. Showdown Attack: * Fires a Large amount of pills in the direction he facing. Does 3 damage per pill. Skin Swaps Dr. Mario also has skin swaps in the game: Red Dr. Mario, Black Dr. Mario and Brown Dr. Mario. Dr. Mario Screenshot (29).png|Red Dr. Mario Screenshot (30).png|Black Dr. Mario Screenshot (31).png|Brown Dr. Mario AttributesCategory:Characters Dr. Mario is ranked 18th in the tier list in the D tier, the lowest of the unlockable characters, the lowest of the middleweights, and the lowest of the Mario clones. Dr. Mario has one of the worst movesets in the game, having a jab with a lot of unnecessary ending lag, a down special that's hard to aim, and a dash attack that goes way too far across the stage (though its a decent escape move). On the other hand, he has a good projectile (that's best used on the ground, however), a decent crouching attack that activates really quickly, above average mobility, and has some decent power. But however, Dr. Mario sadly isn't as practical as Mario or S. Mario because of his lackluster moveset and not being very viable compared to them. How to unlock '''WARNING: '''This contains spoilers. Clear Classic Mode with any character. TriviaCategory:Clones * Dr. Mario is one of the two (Mario) clone characters, the other being Shadow Mario. * When Dr. Mario hits an opponent with his pills, they make a sound just like in Super Smash Bros Melee. * Dr. Mario's voice is the same one he had in Super Smash Bros. Melee. * Dr. Mario has the least unique moveset of all the clones. * Dr. Mario has the same showdown attack as Mario, just like how he shares the same Final Smash with Mario in SSB4. Gallery Dr. Mario.png|Dr. Mario in the Tier List|link=Tier List. MKS Dr Mario.png|Dr. Mario's Artwork in this game. From Dr Mario 64. Dmario vs geno.png|Dr. Mario faces off Geno. Category:Unlockable Characters Category:V.0.5 Category:Middleweight Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier C Characters Category:Tier D Characters Category:Bottom Tier